eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Storm of Swords - Kapitel 11 - Jaime II
Jaime II ist das elfte Kapitel von A Storm of Swords, dem dritten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister, Brienne von Tarth und Cleos Frey machen einen Halt am Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, wo sie ihr Boot gegen Pferde eintauschen. Auf der Weiterreise über Land versucht Jaime Brienne zu provozieren und sie streiten über die Ehre, die ein Ritter und ein Mitglied der Königsgarde haben sollte. Später träumt Jaime von dem Tag, als er Aerys II. Targaryen tötete. Synopsis Jaime und Brienne erreichen das Gasthaus zum knienden Mann Brienne von Tarth, Ser Cleos Frey und Jaime Lennister nähern sich einem Gasthaus am Roten Arm, das noch nicht zerstört worden ist. Als sie anlegen, entdeckt Jaime ein Schild mit einem knienden König am Steg. Es ist das Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, das angeblich an dem Ort steht, an dem der letzte König des Nordens Torrhen Stark während der Eroberungskriege König Aegon I. Targaryen das Knie beugte, weil er einsehen musste, dass er gegen dessen Drachen nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie hören ein Pferd wiehern, und Jaime prescht hervor, um nachzusehen, ob sich auch noch Menschen im Haus befinden, weil er hofft, irgendeinen Weg zur Flucht zu finden. Als Jaime dann aber die Tür öffnet, steht ihm ein Junge mit einer Armbrust gegenüber, der ihm droht. Brienne betont, dass sie nichts Böses vorhaben und mit Münzen für Speis und Trank bezahlen wollen. Er lässt die drei erst hinein, nachdem sie ihre Schwertgurte ablegen. Ein Mann erscheint und bietet ihnen Fleisch von einem frisch gechlachteten alten Gaul an, dazu Zwieback und alte Haferkekse. Er ist nicht der eigentliche Gastwirt, und er erzählt misstrauisch, dass er und seine Frau das Gasthaus verlassen vorgefunden haben, nachdem die Vorbesitzer getötet worden waren. Sie begruben die Toten und übernahmen ihre Plätze. Auch der Junge ist nicht ihr Sohn. Der Mann verlor seine beiden Söhne an die Lennister und ein Fieber, und die Eltern des Jungen wurden von den Tapferen Kameraden ermordet, also nahmen sie ihn auf. Der Mann bereitet ihnen drei riesige Stücke Pferdefleisch zu und erkundigt sich bei Ser Cleos, den er für den Anführer hält, nach Neuigkeiten aus Schnellwasser. Cleos erklärt, dass Lord Hoster Tully im Sterben liegt und sein Sohn Ser Edmure Tully die Furten des Roten Arms gegen die Lennister hält, während sie selbst nach Königsmund unterwegs seien. Brienne erklärt, dass sie dem Trident bis Jungfernteich folgen wolen und dann über Land nach Dämmertal und Rosby und von da zur Hauptstadt reisen wollen. Als der Gastwirt erfährt, dass sie den Fluss hinab wollen, erklärt er ihnen, dass ein paar gesunkene Boote den Weg versperren und dass weiter flussabwärts Gesetzlose das Land an den Springenden Steinen und der Rotwildinsel unsicher machten. Andererseits würde er ihnen auch raten, den Königsweg zu vermeiden. Lord Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr sind auch noch in der Gegend. Selbst wenn sie es bis zur Rubinfurt schaffen sollten, kämen sie dann in ein Gebiet, in dem Lord Roose Bolton das Sagen hat. Er rät ihnen, über Land zu reisen und verrät ihnen, dass er drei Pferde hätte, behauptet aber, sie nicht verkaufen zu wollen, da er den Preis heben will. Brienne seufzt und lässt sich die Pferde zeigen. Sie kaufen alle drei: einen schwerfälligen braunen Ackergaul, einen alten weißen Hengst, auf einem Auge blind, und ein Zelter, den der Mann irgendwie ergaunert oder gestohlen hat. Brienne zahlt ohne zu verhandeln einen viel zu hohen Preis von drei Goldstücken und gibt ihm noch das Boot dazu, dafür will sie zu den drei Pferden das Zaumzeug des Zelters und Proviant haben. Er bietet ihnen auch Betten an, was Cleos gern angenommen hätte, aber Brienne möchte sofort weiterziehen. Damit Jaime reiten kann, schlagen sie ihm seine Fußketten in der Schmiede hinter dem Gasthaus ab. Brienne nimmt den Ackergaul und überlässt Ser Cleos den Zelter. Jaimes Hoffnung, mit dem Pferd zu fliehen, sind somit dahin. Der Mann erklärt ihnen zum Abschied, dass sich sechs Meilen flussabwärts ein verbranntes Dorf befindet. Dort gabelt sich der Weg. Sie sollten den südlichen Weg meiden, da er zu Ser Warrens steinernem Turmhaus führt, das von Unbekannten gehalten wird, seit Ser Warren in den Kämpfen umgekommen sei. Stattdessen sollen sie dem südöstlichen Weg gehen. Brienne und Jaime streiten sich auf dem Weg durch die Flusslande Sie reiten los und Ser Cleos beschwert sich unentwegt, da er dem entgangenen Federbett hinterhertrauert. Sie reiten zunächst nach Osten, und Jaime genießt es, seit der Schlacht im Wisperwald zum ersten Mal wieder auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. In dem Dorf führt Brienne sie entgegen dem Rat nach Süden. Jaime ist überrascht, dass Brienne die Falle durchschaut hat: es war ihm klar, dass der Mann sie geradewegs zu Räubern führen wollte. Ser Cleos wäre ihm auf den Leim gegangen. Als sie zu Ser Warrens Turm kommen, verlassen sie den Weg und umreiten den Turm weiträumig. Sie reiten die halbe Nacht, dann entscheidet Brienne, eine Pause zu machen. Brienne übernimmt die erste Wachschicht und Ser Cleos schläft bald schon fest. Jaime denkt an Cersei und Tyrion Lennister und fragt Brienne, ob sie Geschwister habe. Sie antwortet, dass sie das einzige Kind ihres Vaters sei, wobei sie zunächst "Sohn" sagen wollte., worüber sich Jaime lustig macht. Als er sich dafür entschuldigen will, erwähnt Brienne, wie abscheulich sie es findet, dass Jaime seinen König Aerys II. Targaryen getötet habe, und Jaime erwidert, dass sie das nicht verstehe. Dann denkt er daran zurück, wie er der Königsgarde beigetreten war. Als Cersei und er zwölf Jahre alt waren, nahm Lord Tywin Cersei mit an den Roten Bergfried in der Hoffnung, eine königliche Heirat für sie mit Viserys Targaryen oder ihrem Bruder zu arrangieren, falls Elia Martell einmal im Kindbett sterben würde. Etwa zur selben Zeit wurde Jaime Knappe von Ser Somner Rallenhall, was er vier Jahre lang blieb. Er nahm an der Schlacht gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald teil und wurde anschließend zum Ritter geschlagen. Er machte in Königsmund Halt, als er zurück nach Casterlystein sollte, wo Cersei ihm mitteilte, dass ihr Vater ihn mit Lysa Tully verheiraten werde und dass sie nur eine Chance hätten, zusammenzubleiben: Ser Harlan Grandison von der Königsgarde war gerade im Schlaf gestorben und Jaime müsse ihn ersetzen. Sie wusste, dass Tywin dem nicht zustimmen würde, wusste aber auch, dass Aerys sich nicht darum scheren würde, ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Und wenn es einmal geschehen sei, würde Aerys keine Widerrede dulden, hatte er doch jüngst Ser Ilyn Payn die Zunge herausgeschnitten, der in der Öffentlichkeit behauptet hatte, dass Tywin in Wirklichkeit das Reich regiere und nicht der König. Jaime zögerte zunächst, dann aber trafen sie sich heimlich in einem Gasthaus in der Aalgasse, wo Cersei mit einem Dienstmädchenkostüm erschien und die ganze Nacht über Jaime herfiel. Einen Monat später traf ein Rabe auf Casterlystein ein: Jaime war in die Königsgarde berufen worden, und er sollte sich auf dem Turnier von Harrenhal dem König präsentieren, den Eid leisten und den Mantel anlegen. Das rettete ihn vor Lysa Tully. Doch dann war alles schief gegangen: Lord Tywin war nie so wütend gewesen wie damals, doch konnte er nicht offen gegen Aerys' Entscheidung sprechen, doch fand er einen fadenscheinigen Grund, das Amt der Hand des Königs niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. Jaime beschützte derweil den irren König und sah zu, wie seinem Vater vier unfähige Männer als Hand folgten Das waren: Lord Owen Sonnwetter, Lord Jon Connington, Lord Qarlton Chelsted und Weisheit Rossart.. Schließlich merkt Jaime, dass Brienne immer noch auf eine Antwort wartet, also weicht er ihr aus und behauptet, dass sie nicht alt genug sei, um Aerys gekannt zu haben. Sie gibt zu, dass der König irre und wahnsinnig gewesen sei, dass Jaime aber dennoch durch einen heiligen Schwur an ihn gebunden war. Jaime antwortet gereizt, dass sie dann beide Königsmörder seien, schließlich habe sie Renly Baratheon getötet. Brienne streitet das ab und behauptet, er sei durch dunkle Magie getötet worden, und sie erzählt von dem Schatten, was Jaime aber nicht glaubt. Er vermutet, dass Stannis Baratheon oder das Haus Stark sie bezahlt habe. Einen Moment lang glaubt er, sie soweit provoziert zu haben, dass sie ihn schlagen will, dann würde er versuchen, ihr den Dolch aus dem Gürtel zu nehmen und sie zu töten. Aber Brienne rührt sich nicht und sagt nur kühl, dass Jaime das Geschenk der Ritterschaft und der Königsgarde nicht verdienen würde, was Jaime veranlasst, seine Erfolge aufzuzeigen: mit 13 Jahren habe er als Knappe einen Buhurt gewonnen und sei gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald mitgeritten, wo er sich die Ritterschaft verdient habe durch seine Taten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Anführer der Expedition, Ser Arthur Dayn, habe ihn persönlich zum Ritter geschlagen. Er beschwert sich, dass die Götter Brienne nicht zum Mann gemacht hätten, und dass er nichts dafür könne. Brienne stolziert wortlos davon. Jaime träumt von Aerys In dieser Nacht träumt Jaime von dem Tag, als er König Aerys II. Targaryen getötet hat. Er kam durch die Tür des Königs und in seine goldene Rüstung statt der weißen der Königsgarde gekleidet in den Thronsaal, wo der König allein auf und ab ging und an seinen verschorften blutigen Händen zupfte. Der König schnitt sich ständig am Eisernen Thron. Als Aerys das Blut an Jaimes Schwert sah, wollte er wissen, ob es von Lord Tywin sei, denn er sei ein Verräter und er wolle seinen Kopf, andernfalls werde Jaime brennen wie all die anderen Verräter. Er verstummt, als Jaime sagt, es sei Rossarts Blut. Der König verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Schließmuskel und lief auf den Thron zu, Jaime riss ihn von den Beinen und tötete ihn mit einem einzigen Hieb über die Kehle. Er fand, ein König hätte eigentlich ehrenhafter sterben sollen, selbst Rossart hatte sich wenigstens gewehrt, wenngleich er gekämpft hatte wie eben ein Pyromantiker kämpft. Niemand hat je danach gefragt, wer eigentlich Rossart getötet hat, aber der war ja nur von niederer Geburt und erst seit zwei Wochen Hand des Königs gewesen. Noch bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, trafen Ser Elys Westerling und Lord Roland Rallenhall im Thronsaal ein. Lord Roland erklärte, dass die Stadt fast eingenommen sei. Als Jaime erklärte, dass man den Tod des irren Königs verlauten lassen sollte und jeden begnadigen sollte, der sich ergibt, fragt ihn Lord Roland, ob sie einen neuen König proklamieren sollten, aber Jaime sagte nichts und setzte sich stattdessen auf den Thron, um abzuwarten, wer als nächstes den Thronsaal betritt. Es war Eddard Stark. Brienne weckt ihn nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf und nach einem knappen Frühstück reiten sie weiter. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 11